Antología
by Deichii
Summary: One-shot. Recuerdos que se lleva el viento... Endou x Kazemaru


bueno, segundo en la lista ^^ disfruten

**Disclamier: **Inazuma eleven no es mio, pertenece a Level-5, la canción tampoco es mía pertenece a Shakira y el fic, bueno eso si es mio pero no me pagan para escribirlos, solo son para mi disfrute y el del lector.

sin mas a leer!

**Antología**

Para amarte necesito una razón

Y es difícil creer que no exista

Una más que este amor

Sobra tanto dentro

De este corazón

Que a pesar de que dicen

Que los años son sabios

Todavía se siente el dolor

Kazemaru estaba en frente de una lapida dejando una flor "ya van tres años sin tu amor" pensaba el peli azul mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro y es que Endou siempre fue demasiado terco… no debería haber ido, si, sabia que todo era un trampa. El iba esa noche con el, estaba demasiado preocupado, eso del premio era mas que falso y se notaba y el castaño era o tonto o inocente y se lo creyó, pero no, el peli azul no podía dejarlo solo, lo acompaño a ese feo lugar para que le entregaran el supuesto premio del jugador mas valioso, todo era una mentira… solo basto con un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente y cuando despertará viera a su amado en un charco de sangre… hace tres años le arrebataron lo que mas apreciaba…

Porque todo el tiempo

Que pasé junto a ti

Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí

Empezó a recordar lo bonito que fue cuando el estaba vivo, empezó a recordar el brillo de sus ojos y el calor que le invadía a su corazón cuando el castaño le abrazaba, se sentó al lado de la lapida, todo esto le había matado, todo esto le estaba destruyendo, pero lo amaba y no podía dejarlo…necesitaba que su castaño volviera…imposible

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo

Los segundos tú mi hiciste

Ver el cielo aún más profundo junto a ti

Recordó el dia que se declararon en la torre de metal, se habían quedado abrazados hay desde que se dijeron lo que sentían después de salir del instituto, Kazemaru miraba los ojos cafés del castaño…hermosos ojos… se veía reflejado el cielo, el mas hermoso cielo negro que nunca había visto, esa imagen junto con el brillo de amor que tenían esos hermosos ojos…una visión simplemente perfecta.

Creo que aumenté más de

3 kilos con tus tantos

Dulces besos repartidos

Amaba la forma en que su portero lo besaba, dulce, tierno, simplemente perfecto, lo llevaba a la luna y lo traía en un segundo con esos deliciosos besos, besos que solo habían sido para él… solo para él.

Desarrollaste mi sentido

Del olfato y fue por ti que

Aprendí a querer los gatos

Ya Kazemaru se acostumbraba a oler a las chicas que rondaban a su hermoso castaño y es que cuando creció era mas que apuesto y muchas lo perseguían pero el desarrollo mas ese sentido y las alejaba, Endou solo reía al ver los celos de su peli azul, iban caminando a casa del castaño después que el peli azul dejara unas cosas en claro con una chica cuando encontraron un tierno gato y el oji café lo alzo mientras sonreía y el peli azul lo miraba, hermoso brillo en los ojos, estaba consintiendo al gatito decidiendo que lo tendría como mascota, tierno como siempre, el oji ámbar tan solo sonrió, su castaño jamás dejaría de ser tan inocente.

Despegaste del cemento

Mis zapatos para escapar

Los dos volando un rato.

Amaba cuando escapábamos de clases para comer un helado en el parque tomados de las manos, nos quedábamos allí mientras atardecía, luego me adelantaría de las clases, no faltábamos a los entrenamientos, eran tu pasión, todos nos miraban complices y nos felicitaban por amarnos tanto, hermosos días.

Pero olvidaste una final

Instrucción porque aún

No sé como vivir sin tu amor

Seguías las instrucciones de la libreta de tu abuelo perfectamente, hacias las técnicas de ella y salían perfectas, nos enseñaste muchas cosas, me enseñaste como era el amor, me indicabas muchas cosas….pero olvidaste una de mis instrucciones… no podre vivir si me faltas, y ahora estoy sin ti sentado al lado de donde reposa tu cuerpo…amándote tanto y esperando el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Y descubrí lo que

Significa una rosa

Me enseñaste decir

Mentiras piadosas

Para poder a verte

A horas no adecuadas

Y a reemplazar palabras

Por miradas

Me regalabas rosas rojas, me sonreías, y me besabas… un beso por cada rosa, una promesa por cada beso, un amor eterno.

Cuando llegaba a casa le mentía a mis padres para salir después de la hora en que tenia que dormir, nos encantaba encontrarnos, mirarnos y saber cuanto nos deseábamos y así lo demostrábamos dentro del bosque, donde me entregue tantas veces a ti, donde te demostraba cuanto te amaba.

Y fue por ti que escribí más

De 100 canciones

Y hasta perdoné tus

Equivocaciones

Escribía para ti, te encantaba que yo cantara, me encantaba que me escucharas, a veces hacia las canciones por que me hacías enojar pero no duraba mucho una vez mme regalabas una tierna sonrisa…como estar enojado contigo si eras lo mas hermoso del mundo, eras lo que mas amaba…lo que mas amo y sigo llorando como idiota ¿Por qué te tenias que ir?

Y conocí más de mil formas de besar

Y fue por ti que descubrí

Lo que es amar

Lo que es amar...

Me enseñaste a besar, a saber que se sentía, a rogar por tus caricias me enseñaste mil cosas, me enseñaste que se sentía una caricia bajo la lluvia y un beso después de un largo entrenamiento, un abrazo cuando me sentía triste y una sonrisa cuando me salía algo mal… me enseñaste a amar, fuiste mi primer amor, descubrí que se sentía amar por ti… fuiste mi único amor…y lo serás por siempre Mamoru Endou.

Te amo…y al lado de tu lapida prometo que lo hare siempre, mi dulce ángel protector, espero que donde estés te encuentres bien y me esperes, ya nos volveremos a amar y volveré a sentir cada sensación cuando estabas aquí…nos encontraremos Mamoru, te amo demasiado y es hora de seguir esta vida esperando volverte a ver.

Te amo… Mamoru Endou


End file.
